


Give and Take

by ThisIsMyDesignHannibal



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: #BottomHannibalDay, Anal, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, BDSM, BDSM Top Hannibal, BDSM bottom Will, Biting, Blood, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Bottom Hannibal, Bottom Will, Breathplay, Butt Plugs, Double Penetration, Edging, Established Relationship, Face-Fucking, Frottage, Hair-pulling, Hand Jobs, Hannibal Loves Will, Kissing, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Mild S&M, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay, Post-Season/Series 03, Rimming, Rope Bondage, S&M, See note at end for friendly rant about these tage, Top Hannibal, Top Will, Will Loves Hannibal, just a little, mentions of - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-05
Updated: 2017-08-05
Packaged: 2018-12-11 06:36:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11708862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThisIsMyDesignHannibal/pseuds/ThisIsMyDesignHannibal
Summary: Written as my contribution to #BottomHannibalDay :DWill and Hannibal have been enjoying the exploration of their favourite sexual power dynamics. While Will revels in the bliss of what Hannibal can put him through, Hannibal couldn’t possibly be more enthralled and happy to indulge him.This time, Hannibal believes Will has done exceptionally well and deserves a reward…But who says it can’t be one they’ll both enjoy?





	Give and Take

**Author's Note:**

> For those of you who are quick on the draw, #BottomHannibalDay isn't until August 9th BUT I'm headed away on vacation, so I'm posting now. Head on over to Tumblr and show some Bottom Hannibal love on the 9th!

 

“You’ve done beautifully so far, Will… I think you deserve a reward.”

Hannibal gazed down at him with an infuriatingly erotic mix of controlled arousal. Panting and swaying on his knees, Will tried his best not to appear excessively eager. He knew his cock was betraying him, standing out hard in front of him and dripping on the floor, but still he managed to cast a coy smile up in Hannibal’s direction.

_ As if this entire session hasn’t been reward enough… _

Hannibal had bound Will’s arms behind him… chest out, back arched… presented  _ just so  _ — just the way Hannibal enjoyed him most. Will’s shoulders were straining at the tight ropes, muscles quivering — just the way  _ he _ enjoyed the most… hanging on the edge between pleasure and pain, that remarkable line where they became the same thing, then together became something transcendent…

_ How the hell is he going to top the past few hours? _

Hannibal had really put him through his paces this time, and Will was barely able to stay upright, sweat beading and running along his skin, mingling with the saliva slick on his mouth and chest. A small trail of crimson blood ran down Will’s chest from a deep bite mark at the base of his neck… a bite that had almost caused him to come over an hour ago. His lips were red and swollen from Hannibal’s bruising kisses and punishing cock.

_ I don’t know if I could be any happier than I am right now. _

Will was still trying to catch his breath, every deep inhale reminding him of how perfectly tight the ropes were. Prior to this little respite, Hannibal had been alternating between choking Will on his cock and fucking him mercilessly, coming around to thrust deep and hard inside him, but only long enough for Will to  _ almost _ catch his breath before returning to fill his throat once again, keeping him both constantly filled and desperately empty at the same time, over and over again.

_ It was delicious. _

The thought made Will’s already impossibly hard cock bob and twitch in front of him. He gazed up at Hannibal’s naked body before him, his tanned skin also coated in a sheen of sweat that glowed in the late afternoon sun slanting through their bedroom window from the beach outside. Startlingly perfect. Will loved the way the light glinted off the beads of sweat caught in Hannibal’s thick chest hair, how the hair curled down his belly and around his cock… how it had felt against his lips and forehead as he’d choked around its girth…that single point of contact between them…

_ You’re torturing yourself this time. _

The thought made Will’s coy smile become something dangerously close to a smirk, his sweaty curls falling provocatively in his eyes as they locked on to Hannibal’s.

“Your rewards tend to bear an impressive resemblance to punishments, Hannibal.”

Hannibal’s eyebrow twitched up in wry amusement, the corner of his lip curving into the ghost of a smile, amused but still thrillingly dangerous. He obviously knew exactly what Will was thinking — that he didn’t want Hannibal to take it  _ too _ easy on him…

Hannibal stalked even closer to him, kicking his knees far enough apart so he could crouch down between them. Will groaned with both the effort to remain upright and the decadent eroticism of such simple roughness. With one hand, Hannibal gently smoothed his hair back from his eyes before gripping it tight in his fingers and pulling his head back. His other hand trailed light fingers down Will’s torso, pinching one nipple, hard, before reaching down to grasp his cock in an iron fist. 

When he spoke, Hannibal’s voice mingled in Will’s mind with each sensation, that undeniable purr full of the dark promise of wishes fulfilled, of desires loosed from their cage…

“And isn’t that the perfect way to reward you, Will?”

Will moaned in response, his muscles shaking with need and exhaustion and excitement. Hannibal’s hand began to stroke him then, firm and slow, gliding on sweat and saliva, that slow rhythm its own exquisite torture. It made Will want to pump his hips into Hannibal’s fist, his need gripping him just as strongly as Hannibal’s hand. He knew this was yet another test, one more lesson — to stay still, to ride the edge, to let his need crest and wash over him, completely at Hannibal’s mercy.

Will had begun to want it like this more and more often, craved it — this freedom in restraint, pleasure in pain, the power he found in surrender — and Hannibal had proven just as eager to give it to him.

Still continuing to stroke him, Hannibal bent down to lick at the bite on his shoulder, loosing  a moan from Will as he squeezed his eyes shut. It was almost too much — the feel of Hannibal’s tongue lapping at the blood and sweat on his skin, the memory of the bite fresh in his mind all over, Hannibal’s hand coaxing and twisting; it sent him careening towards orgasm yet again.  He was going to come if Hannibal didn’t let up soon.

“Fuck, Hannibal… Please…”

He said it through gritted teeth, eyes rolling back, teetering precariously over the edge now as Hannibal pulled back and Will saw the faint pink of his own blood highlighting perfect lips.

“Do you have something you’d like to say, Will?”

Hannibal’s hand continued to work him. They both knew the effort to speak would help Will focus, that attempting to form a sentence had the remarkable ability to keep him in control, but that didn’t make Will any less desperate. Still he managed a brazen smile to accompany his words, spoken with great difficulty in the face of his looming release.

“God… Hannibal… I told you… your rewards… are a lot like punishments.”

Hannibal’s low chuckle dripped from him, dark and smooth and tempting… dangerous, like honey still in the hive.  His hand kept up its merciless rhythm as he brought his lips close to Will’s ear, breath hot on his neck, the smile in his voice sending a thrill through Will’s chest.

“And who said this was the reward? No, Will… you’ve been exceptional. I think this time you deserve more than my hand or mouth.”

_ Oh God, yes… _

Only the promise of what was to come managed to keep Will from finishing right then and there. His effort had him straining so hard against the ropes he thought he would break them.

Hannibal suddenly, wisely, let go of his cock — straightening to stand in front of him as Will fought to pull himself back from the edge, his hips canting forward slightly, unable to keep from chasing the contact. His legs quivered and shook under him, but still he managed yet another mischievous smile, aimed at Hannibal through coquettish lashes as he panting out his words...

“Is this a reward for you or for me, Hannibal?”

Hannibal’s lips twitched upwards suggestively, but he didn’t miss a beat.

“For both of us.”

Will’s stomach flipped as those words sent a familiar heat rushing through him. 

This man, this life, this love... 

_ This is all I ever wanted. _

“Now get up.”

Will struggled gamely to his feet, tendons standing out thick on his neck with the effort. He held Hannibal’s gaze provocatively the whole time.

“Kiss me, Will.”

Will stepped in close, slowly pressing his body flush against Hannibal’s hot skin, an embrace without an embrace, his arms useless behind him. Never one to obey immediately, Will first lowered his lips to Hannibal’s chest, knowing he was pushing his luck but taking his time to lick slowly around his nipples, first one, then the other. Will revelled in the deep rumble of pleasure he heard resonate through Hannibal’s chest, the feel of that hair against his face, the smell of the man he loved filling his senses. Just when he felt Hannibal was surely about to correct his willfulness, Will rose up to finally claim Hannibal’s lips, devouring the reprimand with a deep and hungry kiss.

Hannibal opened his mouth to Will’s searching tongue. Will felt like they were merging, becoming; he wanted to crawl inside Hannibal and fill him up, to give Hannibal everything he wanted and chase every sensation that was offered. Will’s moan was captured by Hannibal’s mouth as he reached between their bodies to take both of them in hand, Hannibal’s cock still slick with Will’s saliva, both of them growing impossibly hard as they slid and rocked together in Hannibal’s tight grip.

Will was again close to the edge when Hannibal suddenly let go of them both and stepped back entirely. His eyes were burning with their own caged desire, his breath heavy, but still undeniably in control. Will knew that in this moment he would do anything that Hannibal asked of him and thank him for it.

_ He wants me inside of him. He wants me to claim him just as he’s claimed me. _

“Get on the bed, Will. On your knees.”

Will moved quickly to obey, doing his best to retain at least a modicum of grace even with his arms bound behind him. He knew Hannibal wouldn’t untie him, and he didn’t want him to. This might be a reward, but Will knew it was all a part of Hannibal’s decadent design; that as difficult as this might be without the use of his hands, neither of them would have it any other way.

Will was startled from his thoughts by slick fingers running down the crack of his ass, making him suck in his breath and bite back a moan. Hannibal seized his bound wrists to keep him from falling forward — his words low in his ear as he continued to tease wetness around his hole.

“I want to know you’re filled while you’re inside me.”

No sooner had the words passed his lips than Will felt the large plug press against him, cold silver pushing inside to sit snug, heavy, perfect.  Will moaned, grateful to feel that fullness once again, cock twitching in anticipation of hearing those same sounds coaxed from Hannibal’s lips. 

Hannibal got on the bed, quickly but generously slicking Will’s cock before turning around and going to his hands and knees in front of him, waiting, the command implicit. Hannibal cast one last wicked smile back over his shoulder that sent a thrill like no other through Will’s entire body.

Will’s arms were already straining at the ropes; he wanted so badly to reach out and grab Hannibal’s hips, to grip, to claw, to take… but the ropes held him in check. Will knew he couldn’t just push himself inside, no matter how much he wanted to, no matter his impatience. He knew Hannibal would need to be prepared first, but for just a second he was at a loss, having never done so without the use of his hands.

“Your tongue, Will. I’ll tell you when I’m ready.”

_ Oh God, yes… _

Will moaned and tilted himself forward, struggling to keep his balance on his knees, his eager tongue licking and teasing around that tight ring of muscle; tasting, pressing inside, opening Hannibal up and consuming him like a delicacy. Hannibal’s fingers soon joined him, sliding in past his tongue as they worked him open together. He licked at Hannibal’s fingers as they pushed in beside his tongue; such a feeling of debauched luxury that it coaxed a heavy moan from him, a moan that Hannibal echoed in return, a deep vibration coursing through his body between their mouths. Will’s own cock was leaking again in anticipation of feeling Hannibal from the inside, of taking him the way he knew Hannibal would want it.

“Enough, Will. I need you inside me.”

Hannibal’s voice was beginning to sound breathless as he pulled his fingers away, but it had lost none of its command. Will pressed his tongue deep inside him one last time before pulling back, his quivering muscles struggling to right him, ropes cutting into his shoulders and wrists.

Kneeling up behind Hannibal’s ready form, Will took only a second to let his eyes drink their fill of the man waiting in front of him, sides heaving with heavy breath, the brand on his back standing out in stark relief from the smooth, tanned skin around it. Every inch of Hannibal sparked anticipation and desire, apparent in every movement, every breath, resonating with Will’s own.

“Now, Will.”

Will couldn’t wait any longer, his need just as acute as Hannibal’s. As he moved in closer, Hannibal reached back to guide him in, both of them loosing a loud cry as Will pushed in, feeling Hannibal stretch around him, accepting, wanting, taking him in all the way. The pleasure was immediate and enormous — both of them gasping as Will held himself flush for a moment, allowing Hannibal to adjust to his size. It took every ounce of self-control to hold himself back, to wait for Hannibal’s command, teeth clenched at the effort to keep himself from ravaging the love of his life before given leave to do so.

He didn’t have to wait long, Hannibal’s voice rising rough with need but still resonant with effortless power…

“I want you hard and fast, Will. I want to feel your violence, all of it. But you will not finish until I do… I want to come untouched from you inside me.”

Will let loose a savage cry, Hannibal’s words setting him on fire as he began to thrust into him, hard and fast, exactly as he had been told.

Hannibal panted and moaned under him as Will worked to coax louder and louder sounds from his lips. Never had he felt his bonds so keenly, his muscles straining at the ropes as his own orgasm mounted quickly, frightening in its urgency as he remained unable to either grip Hannibal’s hips for leverage or reach around to speed along his orgasm. The plug in his ass made it feel like Hannibal was still inside him, heightening every sensation, his arousal an impossible crescendo.

But he couldn’t come yet. No, Will could no more fail to heed Hannibal’s command than he could just stand up and walk away. All he could do was fuck him harder, faster, deeper, just as he had been told, giving Hannibal exactly want he wanted, what they both wanted.

Will could feel his violence surging in time with his need, his desire to savage the man he loved never very far from the surface. Hannibal’s hips pushed back against him, taking his cock greedily, deeper than Will thought he could go. Hannibal’s mounting cries filled Will with soaring triumph — they always sounded different somehow when he was under him like this, unrestrained, almost feral, and Will revelled in every single one of them, those open-mouthed cries hard won with each vicious thrust.

Will could see that Hannibal’s eyes were squeezed shut, mouth slack and open as it pressed into the bed, his expression transcendent. His hands were fisted in the sheets now, ripping them from the corners of the bed as Will angled his thrusts to hit his prostate, his cries punctuated by foreign words Will didn’t know, but understood perfectly.

Harder. Faster. Deeper.  _ More _ .

As always, Hannibal had known exactly what Will had craved — had somehow managed to capture it in a command that would satisfy both of their deepest desires in one perfect design, staggering in its precision. Surrender and savagery, restraint and freedom, vulnerability and power, all of it flowing and playing between them in perfect reciprocity.

Hannibal’s hand reached back to feel where Will’s cock drove into him, finding their union, exploring that ridge of muscle and flesh where they came together. Will threw his head back with a yell as Hannibal pressed his fingers inside himself to join Will’s cock, increasing the tightness and friction, increasing his stretch… it was all too much and Will could feel himself rushing towards the edge. All restraint gone, Will called out Hannibal’s name over and over as he rocked into him, his body collapsing across his back, pinning Hannibal’s arm beneath him, mirroring Will’s own restriction as Will’s hips bucked and snapped and he fought desperately to hold on.

_ Come for me, Hannibal. _

“God… Will…  _ Yes _ …”

As if he had heard his thoughts, Hannibal’s body jerked underneath him, tight muscles contracting around Will’s cock as he came hard, his head thrown back, wrenching his arm free to reach up behind him and grip at Will’s hair, hard, pulling them even closer, the stubble on their cheeks rasping together. Will continued to thrust hard into him as Hannibal came, never slowing his pace, milking every rhythmic squeeze and moan from him as Hannibal shuddered hard beneath him and Will careened towards his own climax.

“Come for me, Will!” 

Will came immediately, driving himself in deep with his own feral cry. Without thinking he bit down hard on the muscle of Hannibal’s neck, tasting blood on his tongue, rich and delicious, holding on as he rode out his orgasm, white-hot and all consuming.  

Will didn’t let go until Hannibal’s voice finally broke through the din of his release — breathless and rough but somehow still calm, it coaxed Will back to the world, soothing the beast inside him at least enough for his teeth to let go of Hannibal’s flesh, bringing his forehead to rest in between Hannibal’s heaving shoulder-blades, their breath still heaving in unison… both of them  unwilling to let Will pull out just yet.

They stayed like that for one blissful, drifting minute, savouring the warm glow of this communion, this release, before eventually collapsing into a panting heap on the bed, uncaring about the wet mess of sweat and blood and come that mingled on their skin. Will ghosted small, lazy kisses on whatever part of Hannibal’s salty skin that he could reach. Words seemed completely unnecessary.

Eventually disentangling himself from their mess of limbs, Hannibal got up and quickly set to work untying Will’s arms, gently but vigorously rubbing at the marks left behind and rolling mobility back into his joints as Will groaned sleepily, utterly content. He did not remove the plug though, the promise of which sent a lazy thrill through Will’s stomach. When he finally found the strength and motivation to sit up on the edge of the bed, Hannibal stood looking adoringly down at him, one hand coming up to softly card through his curls. 

As Will looked up at him, the rosy sunset glow from the window highlighted the small trickle of crimson blood that ran from the deep bite mark at the base of Hannibal’s neck, where the muscle joined his shoulder. 

And as they both reached up to finger at their identical wounds simultaneously, they caught each other’s eyes and grinned, wide and easy and intimate.

They couldn’t possibly be more perfectly matched, and they knew it.   

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my (supposed to be mildly clever) take on how convoluted the words Top and Bottom are. Trying desperately not to sound pedantic or annoying, Top and bottom are BDSM terms akin to Dom and sub (but aren’t exactly the same, you’ll notice that in this fic Will isn’t exactly submissive to Hannibal). They DO NOT IN ANY WAY have anything to do with who penetrates whom and I wanted to write a bit of a commentary on how sexual positions have nothing to do with power, just like the role you take in a BDSM relationship does not mean one person has more power than the other...basically, these terms should have nothing to do with who you think is the ‘weaker’ and thereby more ‘feminine’ person who should be getting penetrated. As far as I’m concerned, Heteronormative and Patriarchal norms have no place in the bedroom or in tags, so here you have BDSM Top Hannibal ordering BDSM bottom Will to fuck him senseless…I hope it makes you as happy as it made me to write it ;P In the wonderful words of our Lord and Saviour Bryan Fuller, They flip. Soooo, It’s canon. Welcome aboard ☺
> 
> As always, THANK YOU FOR READING! Kudos and friendly comments are magical, and you are magical for leaving them! 
> 
> Come flail at me about Hannibal on [Tumblr](https://thisismydesignhannibal.tumblr.com/) !


End file.
